


No Limits Laser Tag

by simplykrash



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Laser Tag, competitive holtz, okay they are all super competitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykrash/pseuds/simplykrash
Summary: It seems that to Holtzmann there are almost no lines that are not to be crossed.OrHoltzmann and Erin (along with Abby and Patty) play laser tag.
Relationships: Erin Gilbert & Abby Yates, Erin Gilbert & Jillian Holtzmann, Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Laser Tag is a Very Serious Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've seen this prompt like a million time on pinterest and suddenly got inspired to write it 
> 
> ("take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away.")
> 
> Enjoy! Also my knowledge of laser tag is limited to playing once like 10 years ago so just go along with it
> 
> There will be a short second chapter to wrap it all up!

Erin didn’t understand why they were going to play laser tag. It could possibly have been that she had trouble letting loose. She wore the same things to work everyday (although lately less tweed). She likes routines and schedules and working when one is supposed to be working. Which is why she was almost passionately opposed to leaving the firehouse, during work hours, to play laser tag! 

Also, They were the  _ Ghostbusters _ , for god’s sake. 

But Patty and Abby had practically screamed when Holtz suggested it, so Erin agreed. 

They climbed in their ghost buster-decorated hearse, with Holtz in the driver's seat and took off with screech. (in a more intense manner than going out to catch _ actual ghosts _ , Erin pointed out. Holtz just laughed and shrugged.) 

In the car, they had been arguing about teams. First, Holtz wanted to be with Abby “because we’re the OG’s”, then Abby had insisted that she be partnered with Erin “because she was the real ‘OG’”. Patty had argued her case on being put with Holtz “because she’s absolutely crazy…and that’s absolutely amazing.” 

So they had stuck Abby and Erin as partners against Holtz and Patty. They had initially wanted to invite Kevin, but none of them had been able to find him. He was probably in his hide and seek competition. 

Despite Erin’s protest, Holtz skidded the car to a stop and ran into the building. The rest of the gang walked into the building to find Holtz leaning against the counter, head resting on her chin, bright eyes looking up with an unimaginable spark of interest at the laser tag worker at the counter, speaking about laser tag? Erin guessed. 

Nevertheless, Erin thought she looked positively adorable. 

The place was almost empty, (it being the middle of the day on a weekday, of course) so the worker informed them that it would be just them playing.They were led to a little room, filled with vests. Erin and Abby selected blue vests and Holtz and Patty chose green (the closest Holtz could find to yellow). 

They put on their vests, Holtz looked pretty adorable (and kind of badass for some reason, Erin thinks). They all grab their guns and head out into the empty arena. 

There are hiding places everywhere, with nooks and crannies and short walls and little tunnels Erin doubts she can fit in. (again because they are  _ playing laser tag. _ )

A voice calls from the speakers that they have a minute till the game begins. Holtz reaches out to shake Abby’s hand as Erin shakes Patty’s. Holtz turns to Erin, grabs her hand, and places a tiny kiss to her knuckles and does a little bow. 

“Good luck, my queen.” 

“Uh, thanks?” Erin replies with question in her voice and a blush on her face.

Another voice recording goes off alerting them they have 30 seconds, Holtz immediately takes off sprinting in the other direction, dragging Patty behind her “Holtzy, I don’t wanna run, baby.”

Erin laughs at them until an aggressive hand grabs her arm pulling her in the opposite direction, Erin grunts. 

Once Abby stops running (thank god) they are squatting behind a wall, their backs protected by another higher wall behind them. 

The voice counts down and announces the beginning of their game.

Abby squirms in anticipation, Erin laughs at her ferocious competitiveness. Abby shushes her. 

“Sshh, you gotta listen for ‘em” Abby instructs as Erin nods in understanding. 

There’s music playing at a medium noise level, not so loud that you wouldn’t be able to hear most footsteps. 

Apparently not, Holtzmann’s a tiny figure runs out in front of them and shoots Erin, nearly missing Abby. Erin watches as her vest fills with color alerting her that she has been hit. 

Holtz lets out a whoop and runs away, with Abby on her tail. 

Erin, a little frustrated that she was abandoned, creeps out of their “hiding spot” and goes to look for Patty. She feels a little silly, her knees bent and arms cradling her laser gun, but she goes with it because Abby is so competitive she might actually be shot if they lost. 

She creeps around, her eyes darting around her until she spots a tall familiar figure with it’s back facing her. 

Erin immediately pulls up her gun, aims, and fires at Patty. The satisfaction that comes when Patty’s vest lights up and the woman lets out a groan and an “Come on, Erin hit me!?! That’s just wrong.”

Erin smiles and lets the deep and possibly embarrassing satisfaction wash over her as she runs back to her previous route. She spots Abby in a standoff with Holtzmann and again tries to play the sneaky card until Holtz (with apparent super hearing) shoots Erin, ducks, and runs, much to Erin’s dismay, attempting to shoot after her. “Dammit, Erin.” 

“Sorry, Abbs.”

Abby lets out a sigh and motions for Erin to follow her. They creep around with no luck until she suggests that they should split up and try to double team Holtz (the clear supreme laser tag player). 

So Erin turns back and runs quickly through some spots clearly meant for smaller people. She doesn’t care too much, she’s very invested in this now. 

Abby and Erin finally creep up onto Holtz who falls right between them, holstering her gun on her shoulder as she tiptoes. Erin smiles,’ **here we go** .’ She thinks. Abby gives her a thumbs up and they both shoot at Holtz, looking caught off guard. Holtz realizing she’d been shot, gives a dramatic fall and lets out a noise of defeat. Then smiles sweetly and says “That was a good try ladies, but you’re gonna have to try harder than that.” 

Erin is confused until she sees her vest light up and turns to find Patty crouched in an impossibly small space with her gun aimed at Abby, who had also been shot. 

Erin’s confused look turns to one of disgust and betrayal and she turns to give it to Holtz who unsteadily shoots up back onto her feet and yells “Run, Patty, run!” 

Erin lets out an evil laugh (she doesn’t know what's gotten into her.) And runs after them. But Holtz manages to escape her by going through a tunnel that Erin can’t bring herself to go through. 

Still searching for Holtz, her friend turned enemy, the voice comes back saying the game has finished and calls them back to the entrance. Much to Erin’s dismay. 

She finds Abby not far away and they trudge back to the room. 

They find Holtz and Patty already in there. Both sporting smug grins.    
  
“Whatever.” Erin and Abby say in unison.

“What could you possibly be talking about? The scores aren’t out yet.” Holtz sarcastically emphasizes by gesturing around the room. 

When the scores show up, it is very clear who the winners are (not Erin and Abby). 

Erin crosses her arms across her body. “Rematch. Now.”

“Yes, m’am” Patty comments. While Holtz salutes and agrees smugly “If you insist.” 

The worker comes back in and Holtz informs him they would like to play again, while not breaking eye contact with Erin. Whose resilient demeanor is gone and is now squirming and sweating (more than she was) under her stare. 

Once again, she finds Holtz’s hand squeezing hers as she wishes her good luck. Holtz lets go too soon and Erin’s face drops a little, Holtz pretends not to notice. 

The 30 second timer goes off and yet again Holtz runs and this time Patty willingly follows. 

Abby stays in place and whispers “We need a strategy.”

“Uh, well, we could…”

“Damn, Holtz is too good at this.” 

“Yes, but…” Abby hesitates. “Okay, let’s split up again. You hide and avoid coming up to Holtz at all cost and only try to hit Patty. I’ll be the target for Holtz, at least then she can only hit one of us.” 

Erin, determined to win, and who also doesn’t have a better idea, agrees. She hears a ten second timer start and takes off to go hide/find Patty (possibly and only without any present danger as Abby had insisted.)

Erin finds a circular little ball to hide in while she waits for a good opportunity. She waits until she hears heavy footsteps hit the floor and she knows it’s Patty in her heavy and clunky boots. She jumps out and shoots Patty’s vest and then runs off. She hears Patty mumble something about a “tweed-wearing dork” as she runs but doesn’t stop. 

She finds a wall and stands a couple feet away from it to be able to see around the corner and make sure she is safe from Holtzmann, the apparent laser tag god. 

As she is waiting, ‘Everybody Wants to Rule the World’ starts to play. She thinks how oddly fitting it is to their circumstances, feeling almost inspired to find Holtzmann and take her down. 

She’ll admit, she gets a little lost in fantasies and taking Holtz down, when she hears light footsteps unusually close. 

She peeks out from the wall, her gun not raised yet. She see’s Holtz’s goggles in the darkness of the large room and her hair glowing different shades of red, blue, and green from the light. 

And then everything stops and she feels  _ warmth.  _ Hands press her shoulders back. Her vest clad back forcefully hits the wall. A gasp slips through her lips at the same time she feels warm lips over hers. She’s frozen. But hands cup her face and teeth pull lightly at her bottom lip. And she’s  _ kissing back.  _

It’s all firm and a little rough and so  _ wet  _ and Erin slides her hands up Holtz’s back, the soft shirt slightly wet with sweat. Her fingers stroke the edge of her shirt and hit some soft skin. She can feel her  _ everywhere.  _ Holtzmann’s knee slides up her thighs and Erin groans and warmth pools and nerves tingle and light explodes behind her eyes and her thighs clamp down onto  _ oh god- Holtz’s thigh _ . 

Then it’s gone and she’s hit with cold air and the feeling of desire still coursing through her body. 

Blue light flashes up on her face and she  _ realizes.  _

Shit. 

_ Fuck.  _

Jillian Holtzmann kissed her, shot her, and walked away. 

Embarrassment fills Erin’s already flushed cheeks and she remembers the way she had groaned and grasped at Holtz.  _ Oh god,  _ now she’s gonna know. 

She’s gonna know that Erin has the  _ biggest  _ crush on her. That Erin likes, likes her. That Erin is  _ attracted  _ to her. Oh so very attracted. 

Attracted to her lips and hands and arms and chest and legs and oh Erin is so screwed. 

Her vest lights up again, as Patty surprises her by popping out and shooting her straight in the middle of her vest. She looks up shocked and even Patty looks a bit concerned at Erin’s growing panic. 

“You okay, baby?” 

“Hm, oh yeah.” She mumbles “Fine.” 

“Okay cool” Patty looks a little suspicious but runs away anyway before Erin can get her back. 

Erin didn’t know how much time had passed until the voice announced that time was up. 

Erin slowly walks back into the little room and finds Abby and Patty arguing about how Abby  _ definitely  _ had hit Patty, (“the machine malfunctioned, I  **hit** you!”) while they hang up their vests. 

Erin turns to hang hers as Holtz strolls in announcing herself “King of the world!”. 

They find the scores up, green won by 1 point. 

Erin tries to be normal. “Well, Abbs, we tried.”

Abby grumbles something like “Not hard enough apparently.” 

Erin shrugs and refuses to look anywhere in Holtz’s direction. 

They walk back to the car, Holtz bragging about their win. She high fives Patty, then tells Abby “good game” while offering her hand to shake. Abby slaps it and mumbles again. 

She holds her hand out to Erin. Erin hesitantly takes it, still refusing to look at anything but her own feet and feels an immediate tension return to her body. She drops Holtz’s hand and climbs in the hearse. 


	2. Holtzmann is there and Erin is distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin is confused. Holtz and Erin talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is the final chapter. 
> 
> It's pretty short and tbh I don't really like it but anyway,   
> I hope you all enjoy, and let me know!

It all seemed to mean nothing to Holtz. 

Here Erin was, unable to take her brain off of  _ it _ long enough to work or eat or sleep. But Holtz was simply neglectful that it even happened. So much so that Erin starts to question her own mind a little bit. 

They go on with the day like normal and it makes Erin dizzy. Holtz had pressed her against a wall and now Erin’s mind won’t stop spinning. Her surroundings blur and her mind replays it again and again as Holtz pushes her into the wall. She closes her eyes and tries to feel it, making sure it was real. The heat that radiated off of her skin and the whisper of golden hair that brushed her face and the strength of Holtzmann’s thigh between her own. 

Erin presses her legs together thinking about it. 

She’s now sitting in her chair, behind her desk. Holtz is working across the room totally unknowledgeable to Erin’s thoughts. 

Erin eventually drowns out her thoughts to the tune of Holtz’s music and the physics running through her head as she scribbles on a whiteboard. 

The clock creeps around to 5 o’clock when Abby asks about dinner. 

“How does everyone feel about pizza tonight?” She yells up the stairs. 

“Fine. Thanks, Abbs.” Erin shouts. 

“Splendid!” Holtz yells back. 

About an hour later, Abby calls them down, and Holtz ushers Erin down the stairs with a hand ghosting her back, goosebumps erupt under her shirt. 

Abby had already placed the boxes on the counter. Both have been opened and Patty scoots along the counter picking which kinds she would like. 

Holtz stays behind her and grabs a plate after Erin does. The confident Holtzmann that Erin is familiar with is partly gone. Her eyes are glued to the plate in her hand and moves along slowly after Erin, doing her best to keep some distance between them. 

Erin does her best, but she knows she’s coming off more awkward than usual. Her eyes constantly flicker between Holtz and the table and the pizza in her hand. 

She thinks Holtz notices because she seems smaller than usual and doesn’t attempt to flirt with Erin (despite many opportunities that Erin accidentally creates). Without physics filling her head, Erin’s thoughts and anxieties come back and she just needs to  _ talk.  _ She’s aware it is not her strong suit. But she needs to try because she’s not sure how much weirder she can make this. She for sure doesn’t want to find out. 

Erin quickly excuses herself after she has finished eating and throws away her trash. 

"I'm gonna go work some more. Thanks for the pizza." She mumbles at Abby.

"Okay. See you later." Abby replies. 

A minute later, Holtz also states her need to go back up and work. She goes up the stairs to find Erin looking distraught sitting in her chair, spinning it around over and over again. 

“I’m sorry” Holtz breaks the silence. 

“For what?” Erin asks even though she knows. 

“Kissing you.”

“Oh.” 

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no you didn’t. It’s okay.” 

“Really, I just wanted to win-” 

Erin lets out a noise of disappointment at that. Holtz notices and rambles on. 

“I mean, that's, that's not the only reason I kissed you but…” 

“Holtz.” Erin inches closer. “I said, it’s okay.” 

“I know but…” 

“Mhm, no buts.” Erin is now making significant ground approaching Holtz as Holtz takes tiny steps backward closer to the wall behind her. “I kissed you back.” 

“Yeah,” Holtz whispers. Her back now grazing the wall behind her.

“And I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

“Oh.  _ Oh.”  _ Holtz smirks and Erin doesn’t want to give up her upper hand so she presses the front of her body along the length of Holtz’s shorter one. 

Holtz gasps and grows stiff. Erin leans down cupping Holtz’s jaw and tilting her head, which was formerly focused on something in the background, up until their faces were centimeters apart. 

She bends the rest of the way down and captures lips, immediately her hands move to tangle in Holtzmann’s hair and pull it undone. Holtz's hands fly into motion, making their way to Erin’s hips and rubbing up and down. Holtz's tongue traces her bottom lip, asking for entrance, Erin grants it. The kiss is hot and wet and Holtz’s tongue is doing unimaginable things. And Erin can’t think properly.

Holtz has melted her. 

Before she even notices, it’s her body being pressed into the wall again and she can feel Holtz’s chest against hers and it's  _ so good.  _

And then there’s a leg slipping up between her thighs and pressing and Erin  _ moans.  _ It’s loud and normally she’d be embarrassed but she can’t think clearly enough to do so. Holtz whimpers at the noise and slides her hands up the sides of Holtz’s torso, skimming her breasts and landing on her collarbones. She feels the soft fabric of Holtz’s t-shirt bunch up underneath her fingertips and the skin of Holtz's chest is exposed to her and she lets her hands  _ roam.  _ Over her neck and scraping down over the top of the breasts. Holtz groans and Erin  _ loves it.  _

It's addicting, and she doesn’t want it to stop. 

But Holtz breaks their lips and Erin whimpers, about to ask why, when the lips press open mouth kisses along her neck. Erin tilts her head to allow Holtz to cover more skin. Holtz's leg has been shifting up and down from between her legs and the heat forming is almost unbearable. 

Erin doesn’t think about it, she grabs Holtz’s hair and tugs softly, Holtz’s lips disconnecting from her neck. She’s about to press her lips to the column of Holtz’s neck when a throated being cleared startles them apart. 

It’s Abby. Erin lets out a groan. 

She doesn’t let Abby get a word in when she grabs Holtzmann’s hand and pulls them both. 

They take off towards Holtz’s room. 

Holtz takes her apart twice and Erin returns the favor. She falls asleep with her bare skin pressed to Holtz’s. 

  
She wakes up  _ loving _ Laser Tag. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the ending satisfied you all. I wasn't sure whether to post it or not but I decided to give the story an ending even if I didn't like it! 
> 
> Leave criticism/comments, please! I enjoy reading them and want to learn how to make my writing better/ more fun to read!! 
> 
> Thank youuuuuuu

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! Leave comments and kudos, if you want. I really appreciate them! 
> 
> hope my remembrance of laser tag wasn't too far off lol 
> 
> the second chapter will be up quickly so stay tuned! 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL - g


End file.
